Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 1!
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Hey, hey, hey! Remember us? We've got Red and the gang. Oh, and anti-gravity bullets? Yeah. . . Anyway, to all those who reviewed about our demo show, this is for you! And just so you know, Zeck and Zekrom were feeling cranky when we wrote this. They thundershocked me so many times. . . -JJ.


Pokèmon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 1!

JJ: Thank you sooooo much! These reviews really made our day! We'll do them, don't worry!

Zeck: To the epic guest known as Pokèmon Fan Girl, who asked for me to be described. I have long, black hair, with spiky bangs (This is how I look in the story). I have a light tan. I wear a grayish blackish sweater, with a white undershirt. And Unova style short shorts. And sneakers. Oh, and I have a black hat that I wear backwards.

JJ: She's like, in love with spiky hair. Really, Zeck? Spiky bangs?

Zeck: Shut up!

Red: Ooo, chick fight!

JJ: What the heck? I haven't introduced you into the show, yet!

Red: I don't care, we're five minute off schedule.

Zeck: Red, why can't you be forgetful when we need you to be?

Red: Because it's annoying.

Blue: We gonna start this show or can I go get ready for my date?

JJ: Date? With who?

Leaf: Meee!

Zeck: Can I go skateboard?

Everyone but Zeck: NO.

Yellow: That's the fifth time you've asked!

Zeck: I plan to annoy you 'til you let me. I am evil. Mwa. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

JJ: Get the chocolate.

Zeck: NO! Not the chocolate! I don't like chocolate! I'll behave! Promise!

JJ: On with the show! Today we have two special guests! Oh, and I forgot to say, when I say "On with the show," the writings gonna be traditional instead of script. Someone told me it was against the rules to do script.

"Come on in. . . Ruby and Sapphire!" Zeck said.

Silver snickered. "It's the guy with a girl's name!"

Ruby growled angrily, and Sapphire giggled when he said, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

JJ sweat dropped, ans rubbed the back of her head. "O-kay! Let's start the show!"

"Yes! Okay, first up is-" Blue interrupted Zeck.  
"Wait! What about Red's dare?"

"We don't have time for that one, today." Yellow said, and Red grinned.

Blue muttered something unintelligable, "Oh. Shoot."

Zeck smiled. "Anyway. . . Yellow! Truth or dare?"

Yellow put a hand on her chin, in thought. "Dare."

" Go into the bathroom with me, I'm gonna give you. . . A makeover." JJ smiled evily.

Yellow gagged. "Fine."

Yellow and JJ went to the bathroom and locked the door, but not before Yellow gave everyone a pleading look.

Zeck smiled nervously. "Sorry, JJ just wants Yellow to impress her crush."

Red turned pale. "C-crush?"

Green smirkd, and everyone else shook their heads. "Relax, Red. Her crush is. . . Clueless, and when he finds out, he'll be even Redder."

Red's head shot up, what'd they know? "What? That doesn't even make sense!"

Silver grinned, "it does for us."

Zeck laughed. "Moving on!"

A few minutes later, JJ cames out of ths bathroom followed by Yellow, she was wearing a yellow and green striped dress which was ripped at the bottom and reached to her thighs. Her hair was loose and flowed down her shoulders. (SEE FULL PICTURE ON GOOGLE.) "Um, I'm back." She said nervously.

Red tried not to drool, but fell of his chair in the process. "Whoa." He said.

Blue snickered. "What's wrong, Red Riding Hood? Wolf got your tongue?"

Red shot blue a furious look before saying, "the name's Red, just, Red. And NO, nothing's got my tongue."

Now Gold piped up. "Nothing except a certain girl whose name rhymes with YELLOW." Everyone laughed, except Red. Yellow was to busy making sure none of the cameramen looked up her dress to notice the commotion.

Yellow finally managed to plop down beside Red, and she shot him a killer glare. "If you try to look up my dress too, so help me. . ." Red put his hands on his face, protectivley.

JJ smiled, and grabbed her mic. "Okay! Now, we're gonna read our dares! This is from. . . cr1o5thepolarbear. Thepolarbear sent us this dare:  
Dare For Red: Defy Gravity In Five Different Ways. Good luck, Red."

Red once again fell of his chair, panicking. Blue smirked. "Poor, poor, Riding Hood, she's to stupid to come up with five ways to defy gravity." Red answered Blue's taunting by tackling him.

Ruby rose a brow. Zeck sweat dropped, "commercial break!"

JJ smiled when the show came back to them. "Welcome back tooo, Pokèmon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ!" Zeck continued, "we're your hosts, Zeck and JJ!" Gold looked at Zeck funny.

"Okay, our continuing dare is for Red to defy gravity in five different ways!" JJ smiled again. Blue crossed his arms. "He won't be able to do it." Zeck became angry. "Stop intterupting the show, or I'll call out my pokèmon!" Blue smiled. "I'll beat your pokèmon so fast you won't even have time to call a move."

Zeck gave him a look before screaming, "ZEKROM!" Then Zekrom burst in, wearing an apron. JJ looked at Green, sternly. "Seriously, Green? Again with the apron?" Green put her hands up in self defense. "It looks cute on him!" She proclaimed.

"Anyway!" JJ said, "Red, while you defy gravity, we're gonna do another dare! This one's by. . . pearlshipper! Pearlshipper says: All girls: take a shower in the middle of the room. (In different showers!) All boys who want too, may watch!" JJ turned deathly pale.

Sapphire pulled Ruby's ear, "if you watch you'll never see tomorrow!" Ruby took a panicked breath.

The cameramen put seven showers in the center of the room. All the girls, except a panicked Zeck and a protesting Yellow marched obediantly into the seperate showers. Yellow finally marched into her's, while Zeck was strapped down fully clothed in her shower.

Red came running back, "I admit it, I'm to stupid to defy gravity! I only thought of one way!"

"What was that one way?" Silver asked.

"Make Anti-Gravity bullets and watch the evil Team Rocket fly awaaayyyy!" Red yelled. Behimd her curtain, Yellow sighed dreamily.

"Well, first you gotta make 'em, in order to defy gravity." Sliver said.

Red frowned, deep in thought. "Hey!" He snapped his fingers. "Anybody know that guy from the fringe department? His name's Walter, he could help me!"

Blue shook his egotistic, huge head. "It's gotta be you, and yeah, I know him. But he went into the future to save pokemon kind."

All of a sudden, three screams echoed through the studio. Silver turned and whistled, and Green threw a towel at him and it hit him square in the face. "LIGHTS!" Sapphire screamed, and the lights turned off. Blue smirked, again. "See, Zeck, Green and Sapphire, it don't pay to be mean."

The three girl screamed at him in the dark. "SHUT UP!"

All girls ran into the bathroom and proceeded in giving each other makeovers. Except Zeck, who continued to host the show. "My spikes! My beautiful spike! They're dead!" She sobbed. Gold put a comforting arm around her. "Sh, it's okay, it's going to be okay."

All of a sudden the other girls burst through the bathroom door. Yellow was wearing the same thing, only she had a light blush, lip gloss, and it looked like there was glitter in her hair. Again, the nincompoop known as Red fell off his chair.

Sapphire came out in sparkly blue dress, she wasn't wearing her bandana but she was wearing a sparkly, blue headband. She had lip gloss and mascara, amd her shoes were pretty high heels. Ruby began to cry at the sight of her beauty.

Green was wearing a green skirt (duh) and a pretty black shirt. Her hair was in a bun with bits that had come loose framing her face making it look fragile and beautiful. Silver tried to hide his shock with a frown, but nothing could stop his blush.

Lady was wearing a snow white dress which flowed to the ankles, she had a pink flower in her hair, and mascara and blush, and a touch of lip stick. Diamond stopped eating and, to everyone's surprise, had enough courage to say, "wow, white looks good on you, Lady." Lady giggled and blushed.

Leaf was wearing a short, tight dress with leaf prints on it. She had her hair loose and had green heels. She was wearing mascara and lip gloss. Blue excused himself, and came back with a rose.

And finally, JJ came out wearing a purple dress with ruffles that reached her thighs. Her usually curly brown hair was wavy, and she had lip gloss on. Because of her height, she wore flats. Pearl ddn't seem awed by any of the girls, but JJ impressed him a tiny bit. JJ seemed sad. 'He's not here. I've got know one.' She thought.

"Okay!" JJ said, freighing happiness as all boys stared and tried, hard, not to stare. The only one who did not succeed was, surprisingly, Blue.

Zeck giggled. "Now! On to the truths! But first, Zekrom! Thundershock on Blue!" Zekrom then succeeded in frying poor Blue.

"Anyway!" JJ said, "Dia, you like Lady, correct?"

Dai turned beat red, and actually quit eating. Until he saw an actual beat. He then proceeded to eat it. "I, I uh, I guess I. Don't. Know?" Lady seemed to wilt.

Gold, loosing patience, walked over and shoved their faces together.

Everyone watched in fascinated horror as the two proceeded to make out for about three minutes. Finally, JJ pressed a button, and the floor underneath them started to move. Minutes later, they were out of sight.

"What'd you do to them?" Pearl asked. JJ shrugged. "I gave them a room."  
Pearl nodded.

"Hey, I've got a question!" Ruby piped up. JJ nodded. "Is Zeck a tomboy?" Zeck nodded. Ruby continued. "Yeah, she's such a tomboy she might as well be a boy."

Zeck once again called upon Zekrom. "Show 'em what happens when they mess with the Z Team." Zekrom through Ruby out of the building.

Pearl tredded carefuly. "JJ," he said. "Do you have a crush?" JJ blushed but didn't answer.

Zeck asked Green and Silver, "you two. . . You know." Silver frowned. Green giggled.

"O-kay. . ." JJ said. "Well, see you next time! Thanks to everyone! But, just a heads up, if you guys are gonna give us a Truth, or Dare, PM us and tell us the T or D. Okay? That way we won't get sued." (A/N. I probably spelled that wrong.)

Zeck smiled. "Okay, everyone, say bye!"

Everyone, including Diamond, Lady, and Ruby, waved. "BYE!"  
Pearl screamed, "CHEESE BURGER!" As zombie burgers attacked the group.  
"Everyone, come on out!" JJ said, and her pokemon were released.

0W0u0z0u0p0

Hey, this is Zeck and JJ. We know how to make chapters, but when you own an Android Tablet, it's really hard. So, if we get enough reviews or PMs asking for us to continue, look for a title that reads, Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ, Part 2!  
Just a heads up, thnx, you guy's reviews make our day, Zeck and JJ. 


End file.
